Not a Monster
by beyondthesunrise
Summary: Lumen and Dexter's love scene, Dexter's POV. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason! Please R&R!


**A/N: Yo, guys. I have been wanting to do a Lumen x Dexter fic for a looooong time based upon this scene. This begins when Lumen and Dexter make love for the first time in the second to last episode of season 5. I loved Rita x Dexter, don't get me wrong, but I feel Lumen was Dexter's soul mate. He felt something for her that was never evident in his entire relationship with Rita. After everything they had been through together, and after Lumen's traumatizing history, Lumen could still open up to Dexter and feel something for him. I think it was an incredible breakthrough for both characters. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>The second our eyes meet, I knew she is speaking to me. She is crying out; trying to tell me she is healing. She needs me to heal, and in a way, I think I need her, too.<p>

I watch from my kneeling position on the floor as she takes off her top and slowly advances toward me. My heart begins racing, and suddenly, without even thinking, I rise to me feet. She lifts the hem of my shirt and removes it before placing her hands on my bare chest. I listen as her breathing becomes heavier, our eyes never breaking contact. My entire body is set on fire once she kisses me, and I suddenly feel her stroke the back of my neck. After we break the kiss, I brand her already hot forehead with my lips as she holds my hand to her chest. I can feel her heartbeat racing from the depths of her soul and into the palm of my hand, and she gives me the tiniest smile. That is all I need to lean in and kiss her again, this time allowing it to grow more passionately. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her and lift her up. I feel her long legs wrap around my midsection as I walk us two steps to my bed. I lay her down first and then kneel between her parted legs, kissing her all the while. I feel her hands run up and down my arms as we kiss, making me shiver; the good kind of shivering.

We break the kiss for only a second as she reaches for the button on my pants. In an instant I feel relief down below as she pushes my pants off my waist, taking my boxers with them. I kick them off and onto the floor below us. I gently tug on the tight tank top she is still wearing, and she stills only for a moment before allowing me to pull it up and over her head. I drop my head to her collarbone, kissing and nipping there, and I feel one of her hands on the back of my head, caressing my hair.

I hear her say my name in a half-moan half-whisper, and I lift my head to stare into her eyes. Am I doing something wrong? Is this too much for her? Is she having flashbacks to her attacks? She reaches between us and unbuttons her pants before pushing them off her tiny hips and down her legs. I reach down and pull them the rest of the way off and discard them on the floor. I run my fingers up her torso until I reach her breasts. I cup them in my hands and graze her nipples with my thumbs a few times, eliciting a soft moan from Lumen. I can feel the edges of my lips curl upward as I lean down to take one of her breasts in my mouth, licking and sucking gently. I feel Lumen's hands on my back, her nails tracing soft nonsensical patterns as I move to her other breast. I begin nipping and kissing it as I feel a familiar sensation between my legs. Lumen pumps my cock in her hand in the most excruciatingly slow fashion ever, and I groan before thrusting my hips against her. I suddenly feel her flip us over and she straddles me, still slowly pumping me, and I thrust upward, craving more attention. I reach up and place my hands on her back, gently stroking it. I feel the scars beneath my fingers and shudder, suddenly getting angry all over again. The anger, however, melts away the moment she leans down and kisses my lips before finally moving down my body and kissing my belly. She continues southward before taking my cock in her mouth and sucking hard. I can't help but thrust upward at the sudden wet warmth, and this causes her to take more of my length into her mouth. She sucks in again and I swear my eyes begin rolling back into my head. I grow harder in her mouth and she releases me with a pop before roughly licking the head of my member. I shudder at the contact and she moves back up my body.

I reach between us until I find her sex, and I lightly stroke it with two fingers. I feel her tremble at first, but as I reach her clit, she bucks against my hand and closes her eyes. I stimulate her wet sex with my fingers and she rocks against me, moaning quietly to herself. I watch as her eyelids become heavy and she drops her head to my chest. I kiss the top of her head softly before thrusting my two fingers in and out of her sex. She throws her head up and back and cries out before thrusting against my hand wildly. Once I feel her release I remove my fingers and place both hands on her hips. She helps me to pull her up and I feel her hand wrap around my weeping cock as she positions her opening above me. I feel her sink down onto my hard member and we both breathe a sigh of relief. I feel her begin to slowly move, and I move with her. Every beat, every rhythm, we are completely in sync. My hands find their way to her waist, where I rub circles over her hipbones with my thumbs to steady her. She leans down and kisses me between heavy breaths as we rock together. I feel her second orgasm explode around my pulsating cock, and in an instant, I am gone too. I groan loudly and thrust wildly into her sex as I feel myself let go. She whimpers and I feel her hand on my chest over my heart. She looks down into my eyes for a second before collapsing on top of me.

We both breathe heavily for a few moments before she rolls off of me. I feel Lumen's head on my chest, and she places a kiss to the spot where my heart is beating rapidly. I place my hand over her heart where I feel it bouncing from her sweaty chest. I wrap an arm around her small frame as I feel her legs entangle themselves with mine beneath the sheets. We lock eyes in total silence, just soaking up each other. She places a kiss on my shoulder briefly before closing her eyes. Her arm snakes around my lower torso as I move in closer to watch her as she drifts asleep. I lie awake for what seems like hours, just watching her. She is beautiful.

I never believed anything this broken could feel so perfect. I place a gentle kiss to her forehead before I, too, shut my eyes.

With Lumen, I'm someone different. In her eyes, I'm not a monster at all.

~FIN


End file.
